


Stoking Coals

by Deliophobia (Kiss_Shining)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, F/M, Guilt, Lime, No Plot/Plotless, Offhand Fic, Romance, Squick, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Shining/pseuds/Deliophobia
Summary: Pan flirts with Trunks. She’s terrible at it, especially when she’s so pushy, but Trunks takes it in stride.For the most part.





	Stoking Coals

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when fanfiction writers used to use "Limes" "Lemons" and "Citruses" to indicate levels of smut? (Did I just date myself...?)
> 
> "Squick" tag is for the Age Gap Relationship: as indicated in this story, Pan is 13 years old, and Trunks is 27 years old. The age of consent in Japan is such that a thirteen year old is able to consent to sexual activity but _only_ among minors (more like they don't get penalized). It's a bit dicey (and a lot more convoluted, especially as it varies from place to place), but the general consensus is that 13 is the borderline. That said, Trunks is not a minor even if he isn't the instigator.
> 
> **This is fiction and will stay fiction. Regardless, if this is going to be a problem, then please, by all means, don't compel yourself to read this. **
> 
> I'd say this fic is a high T and a low M since there isn't any real sexual intercourse. But to be safe, I left it blank. AO3 should give all readers a warning before they even enter this story, and then you get another warning if you read the A/N.

Pan was nothing else if she wasn’t persistent.

For the last year and a half, she had been throwing herself at Trunks whenever she got the chance, and she was quite unsuccessful in her endeavors. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t the cutest thing in the world, and it wasn’t as if Trunks disliked her, but…she was like his little sister. Before they traveled together across the universe, Trunks used to _babysit_ her. Whenever Gohan and Videl were too busy or went on another vacation, Trunks and Bulma—and occasionally Vegeta, but he would never admit to it—were the ones who had to take care of her. So he never really thought about her in that kind of context, and he likely never would. He even told her as much as gently as he could. But Pan was Pan, and even though she knew that it was a losing battle, she would still press on.

It started off small. She batted her eyelashes a bit too slowly, leaned over him whenever he was looking at something just low enough that if he happened to look over, he could see her clavicle, touched his arm whenever she walked over to him, and titled her head up, gazing into his eyes. And then it evolved to things that were a bit more assertive like brushing her chest against his back, breathing in his ear—one time even taking a nip at it, much to his embarrassment—and brushing her hand against the front of his jeans, which took all of his energy not to slap her hand away and scold her. Nowadays, she didn’t even try to hide her interest, and Trunks wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed or amused.

Today, she wore her hair up in a small ponytail, something she’s been doing a lot lately, and she wore a low-cut, high-ridden T-shirt, similar to the one she wore when she was ten, snug fitting jeans, and riding boots. Ever since she found out that he had an affinity to lavender, she wore it more often than not, and this time was no exception.

She didn’t even bother to dance around it this time.

“Just what don’t you see in me?”

Keeping his eyes trained on the newspaper that was splayed across his lap, he asked, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Trunks. You know exactly what I’ve been doing. And you keep ignoring me. So what don’t you see in me?”

Trunks sighed, closing the newspaper, ending his façade. Even on his one day off, he was going to get stressed out, it seemed. “There’s nothing to see. I just,” he swallowed and covered his face. “You’re a kid, Pan. Maybe when you get a little older, you’ll find someone that you actually like, and then—”

“And who are you to tell me whether I do or don’t like you,” she interrupted with a snarl, stomping right up to him, and his head snapped up, startled. “And for your information, I’m not a little kid anymore; I’m thirteen now, and I’m more than old enough to think for myself. Here—” She grabbed Trunks’ hand and placed it solidly on her chest. “Does _that_ feel like a little kid to you?”

Momentarily, despite himself, his hand twitched and curled, and Pan smirked victoriously. He snatched his hand back, but it was too late. She seemed to have drawn her own conclusions from his actions, and she was already gloating over her small victory. But fine, if she wanted to play that game, then he had no problems going along with it. If anything, maybe this might persuade her not to do things like this in the future.

He folded the newspaper another time, resting it on the side, and stood up, towering a good foot and a half over her.

“You’re right.”

She did a double take. “What?”

“I said that you’re right. You aren’t a little kid anymore. But you’re terrible at seducing others,” he said, and he leaned over her, moving closer until she started to back up. He stepped forward, and she stepped back until she hit the side of the kitchen counter in his house, and her eyes flickered in back of her and back to him.

“Let me show you how you do it.”

“R-right now?”

“Aren’t you all grown up? Don’t tell me you can’t take it,” he retorted, and he slid his hand to the back of her neck and squeezed, reveling in her shiver for a moment before he trailed his hand to her waist. He rubbed his thumb against the side of her torso, digging hard enough to feel the bone underneath her skin, and she hissed, lowering her head.

“No, that’s no good,” he whispered, and he tilted her head up with a finger until her eyes met his. “When you’re seducing someone, you have to make sure that they’re receptive.” He rubbed the same spot lighter and lighter until she keeled towards him, and he moved from that spot to her legs, dutifully avoiding the front or back of her jeans, instead firmly gripping onto her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat, and he undulated his hand until she finally released a strangled moan, relaxing her body even further. Despite himself, he hiked a knee between her legs, lightly touching the front of her jeans, and she cried out,

“Trunks!”

“Mm?” He rubbed a bit harder, and he leaned in a little bit, watching as her eyes narrowed and how she licked her lips three times, her eyes fluttering shut before opening back up.

“Trunks, _please_…”

He leaned over even more, his breath fanning over the side of her neck.

“Please what?”

“I—I—I don’t know, just do _something_. Anything. I don’t care, just touch me.”

“But I am touching you,” he replied lowly, and he jerked his knee forward again even harsher, lifting her up and setting her back down again. Pan doubled over, and he caught her, spreading his fingers along the middle of her back. She breathed frantically, almost as if she was out of air, and Trunks felt his body react, respond in like kind. He felt his throat closing up as he realized: this wasn’t a tit for tat anymore. This wasn’t him trying to persuade her not to throw herself at him like this or teaching her that she really shouldn’t play with fire; this was him touching her because he liked seeing her reactions, liked the way she looked, like the way she heaved and arched when he did so much as brush his hand against her side. Almost as if to prove his epiphany, he found himself coming close and suckling the side of her neck, and he ground against her for a few seconds when she titled her head to the side in acceptance.

He couldn’t do this.

Immediately, he pulled himself away, and she remained pliant in his arms. When she realized that he wasn’t near her anymore, she stared at him dazedly.

“…why did you stop?”

Why did he stop? Why had he ever think to start? He should have known better from the beginning, but he had depended on Pan’s fear to overtake her and for her to give in, to admit that it was too much for her to handle, to ask him to stop. Just that one little word and he would have backed off instantly, maybe even giving her some smart remark that was sure to sting but drive the point home. But instead, she let him have his way with her, and he had to be the one to stop. She may have triggered it, but he let it get too far. He, an almost middle-aged man, three years from thirty, apparently couldn’t control himself around a girl that was young enough to plausibly be his daughter, a girl who was, for all intents and purposes, like his little sister. He was the one who was supposed to possess proper judgement between the two of them, and when it was needed the most, he failed them.

That was sobering.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, remorseful and bitter, and he immediately flew up and away as fast as he could to some destination, anywhere except for his house. He barely heard her calls to “Wait,” and even when he did, it only urged him to fly faster away from her, as far as he possibly could. She began to trail after him, but he had a definitive edge over her, and eventually, he lost her. It was better for him to be a coward than to do something unpredictable, and he didn’t know his limits anymore. He stayed in the forest for the time being, unlocking one of his spare capsules for a change of clothes.

When he finally changed, he noticed a damp spot the knee of his pants, and he grimaced. Without thinking twice, he slowly burned a hole through it, starting from the knees and working his way up until what was there was completely disintegrated. Maybe, just maybe, if he watched the evidence burn into ashes, the sensations that he felt before would burn along with it.

He supposed that this was a lesson that persistence really did pay off, whether he accepted it or not.

Pan ended up getting a taste of what she asked for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that this was my first lime. And here I thought it was going to be in Smriti...sigh. 
> 
> I was also really hesitant to post this...how others do it is beyond me, anything even remotely smutty makes me so uncomfortable XD But the TP fanbase must be diversified and enlarged! To like, 60 fanfics or so. Only then will I stop lmao.
> 
> Next one will definitely be tame though. 
> 
> (And if it turns out that Trunks was the awkward one in this story (besides his freak-out), just remember that I have no idea what I'm doing.)


End file.
